Bubba Is Always Right
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Marshall admits that Bubba is right. Rated T for alcohol.


AN: Hey guys! What's up? I'm sort of back. I've been trying to refine my writing style recently, so hopefully this is more interesting and easier to read than my other stories. It's only short, sorry, but I'll probably write other stories soon too :)

-o0o-

'What are you doing, Marshall?'

Marshall-Lee sighed. He was staring into the bottom of his glass of Candy Wine- which, by the way, had too much candy and not enough wine- as though it held the secrets of the universe. Personally, Marshall thought that it might.

He was standing in the corner of the Candy Kingdom castle ballroom, the pretty-in-pink gummy prince, Bubba, leaning on the wall beside him and judging him not-so-silently.

'What do you mean?' Marshall hedged, hoping the living wad of gum would drop it for once. Marshall had already heard what he knew Bubba was going to say, thank you very much.

Bubba tsk-ed and pushed off the wall, adopting a pose that reminded Marshall of his mother when she scolded him for not bringing home any prospective Vampire Queens for her to meet.

'You've been standing over here, drinking wine with the hopes of getting sloshed- which you won't, by the way, because there is no alcohol in that-' - Marshall glared at his glass for its betrayal- 'So you don't have to face the fact that you've been making doe-eyes at Fionna all night! When are you going to stop living in denial and admit to yourself that you like her?' All of this was said with a stern frown, and Marshall may have quailed with fear if he wasn't pretty much the embodiment of fear himself. Instead, Marshall blew his hair from his eyes and plastered a vicious grin on his face.

'Would you lead me to believe you haven't been stalking Wildberry Prince's sister all night?'

Bubba spluttered indignantly, a bright red blush appearing as he rushed to defend himself.

'I have not been- I would never- It wasn't stalking at all! It's just that she's so- Stop trying to change the subject, Marshall!' He finally blurted.

'Feeling eloquent, aren't you Bubba?' His statement was met with a firm but silent glare. Marshall smirked and pushed off from the wall, floating up just enough to hover above the floor.

'Where are you going?' Bubba asked, crossing his arms.

'I'm gonna split. Catch ya, Gumwad!' Before Bubba could say anything to try and convince Marshall otherwise, he flew through the crowd towards Fionna.

'I'll see ya later, Fi.' He said from beside her. Fionna, who was now quite used to Marshall's sneak attacks, turned calmly away from her dance partner- Marshall was not glaring at him at all- and promptly punched Marshall in the arm.

'You promised you'd stay until at least ten!' She whined. Marshall flicked her on the nose.

'Gumwad also promised I could get sloshed. Turns out he purposely gave me the stuff without the alcohol.'

'With good reason, you know. Do you remember last time when you-' 'Yes! Yes, I remember.' Marshall interuppted, glaring at her. It wasn't very effective, as she only smiled at him sweetly.

'I don't get why you like the stuff anyway. It tastes awful.' She scrunched her nose up as if she could taste it.

'That, my fine human friend, is because you are only seventeen and are subject to substandard brew. The stuff they make here is basically liquid sugar.' It wasn't much of an exaggeration. Marshall usually only tolerated the stuff because Bubba wouldn't let him bring his own.

'Maybe I should try the good stuff, then,' Fionna said, her big, innocent blue eyes showing curiosity and mischief.

'Another time, kiddo, I gotta go. Cat to feed and stuff.' He mussed up her hair with one hand and flew away before she could retaliate. His arm was still hurting from where she had punched him.

The fresh, earthy smelling night air reminded Marshall of Fionna's scent, and the stars reminded him of her sparkling eyes, and that was when he finally accepted that Bubba was probably right.

-o0o-

AN: Didya like it? Hopefully it was okay! Reviews are always appreciated, as are faves! ^_^


End file.
